The Administrative and Data Management (ADM) Core is the focal node in the operations of The Center. The ADM centralizes critical support functions for The Center and maximizes the efficiency and integration of the operations of The Center, in large part by managing the flow of data and results throughout The Center. This function of data management is particularly important in the proposed center because it involves a research model in which information from each project informs the scientific hypotheses and methodologies of all other projects. Thus, the administrative core will be responsible for two major functions: 1) Logistic functions which include the oversight of all fiscal aspects of the Center, overseeing progress reports for the Center submitted annually to NIMH, the External and Internal Advisory Boards, the scheduling and planning of regular meetings of The Center, developing and implementing The Center's educational initiative, and developing and hosting The Center's website;2) Management of raw and processed data obtained from all Projects and Cores which includes;tracking data collection and the transfer of subject data between cores and projects, 2) tracking the progress of subject data through collection to analysis, 3) integrated reporting of study activity within and across projects and cores, and 4) data support services including database management, backup, data integrity and security. Integral with this data management process, the ADM will work with the project and core directors to prepare files for sharing of data with investigators in the larger scientific community within the confines of the IRB approval and following the recently approved guideline for sharing of research data and resources. The ADM will also facilitate and ensure HIPAA compliance for human subjects.